The Avengers: After All
by Cassandra S. Fisher
Summary: Natasha leaves S.H.I.E.L.D and The Avengers team when she finds out Clint was killed on a mission, what will happen when she gets pulled back into her old life? *WIP*
1. Chapter 1

Natasha sat in the rocker it moved back and forth slowly. She had a bundle in her arm. She stiffened a yawn. Her little one was not well. Francis was crying non stop. The hospital was her next stop. The hospital there did not have any cameras. They wouldn't find her. Natasha couldn't leave Victoria by herself. She got up from the rocker and picked up her phone then dialed a number she knew by heart. It was for her friend Kara Midcraft. Since Natasha had move here they had become friends.

Kara heard the phone ringing, she picked it up on the second ring. Immediately Francis crying was heard. If she wasn't awake before now she was.

"Kara, sorry for calling, but I need your help. I have to take Francis to the hospital, but I don't want to wake Victoria up to do it. I was wondering if you could come over and watched her until I get back." Natasha asked her.

"Natalia I will be there in a few minutes." Kara said, as they hung up the phone. Kara got up and got dress then headed over to Natasha's apartment. She knocked one the door, it opened to reveal Natasha who looked really tired and drained.

"Thanks for doing this for me. I'll call and let you know when I will be on the way home." Natasha said, as she let Kara in and she went out the door. Kara locked the door behind Natasha.

Kara made her way into the nursery. The walls were painted light green. The scene on Victoria's wall was dolphins and whales. On Francis' side it was of cars. They were the characters from the movie Cars. Kara walked over to Victoria crib and peeked in. She saw Victoria laying on her side, her left thumb in her mouth and her side hand was underneath her head. Just looking at her reminded her of herself when she was younger.

Natasha put Francis in the car, then got in and headed for the hospital. She wasn't happy at all. She was on her own raising her kids. Clint was dead, so he couldn't help. Natasha was still upset, but not as upset when she had received the news back then.

_~Flashback~_

_**S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier**_

_The Avengers had be called to a briefing with the exception of Clint since he was on a mission. Everyone sat in their seat. All eyes were on Director Fury._

_"I have some bad news," Director Fury said, as looked at all of them. He held Natasha gaze a second longer then the others. It was then did she realized what he was about to tell them._

_"Hawkeye went on a mission, it went sideways. We weren't able to get to him in time. Agent Barton is dead." Fury told them. Everyone had different reaction to the news. Natasha just sat there numb for about a minute and the she got up and left the room. _

_She kept to herself until they had Agent Barton Funeral. Of course she didn't go, it was her time to make her escape. She left everything behind. She made sure __there was no way to trace her. Her name was changed and she took a couple of planes to get to her new home._

_When she was settled her hair was now brown, her clothes were normal. It was then she found out she was four months pregnant with Clint's child. Natasha broke down and cried. She went by the name Natalia Barton. It was a month after she found out she was pregnant did she met Kara. It took her three months before they officially became friends. Since then Kara had been there to hep her with Francis and Victoria._

_~End Flashback~_

Once she got to the hospital, Natasha parked the car and took Francis in. He was still a little fussie, but not much now. The nurse told her to fill out the paperwork which she did. After she gave it back to the nurse, The nurse told her to have a seat in the waiting room. Natasha with Francis in his carseat took a seat and waited for the doctor.

A magazine caught her eyes. It was the TIMES. On the cover it had The Avengers well Tony, Steve, Bruce and Thor were on the cover. They looked good since she last saw them.  
_'Don't go there Natasha. Your life as Black Widow is done. You have a family to take care of now.'_ Natasha thought to herself. Natasha then turned her attention to Francis. She wanted to make sure he was okay before going into the doctor's office.

"Miss Barton, the doctor will see you now." A nurse said to her. Natasha got Francis and followed the nurse.


	2. Chapter 2

The nurse showed her to an unoccupied room. Natasha got settled in. She then took Francis out of his car seat and held him. Natasha thought with the Red Room experiment she was not able to get pregnant, of course Clint had to be the one who proved them wrong. She did miss Clint a lot, but for her dwelling on the fact he was no longer with her made her sad. He did leave her something from him. Natasha was more compromised now. She would sacrifice her life for her family.

Francis was the oldest he was born after five hours of labor. Victoria came out three minutes after her brother. She loved every minute she spent with them. Kara had recorded their birth. Somehow Kara reminded her so much of Clint. Natasha could not say anything to Kara about her old life. Those wounds were still healing.

Natasha had to admit she did miss her old life friends wise, but this was the best thing for them right now. As long as she isn't with her old life them her children were safe. No one was after them, except for S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers. This was going to last only so long. Her life would have to change soon. They could stay in on place too long. It was hard to choose the places. Most part everyday had electronic devices. It would be a their way of find her. She was going to stay away as long as she could.

There was nothing which would take her back to her old life, nothing at all. She new they would have a ploy to bring her back in, but she wasn't going to fall for it. She was going to be strong.

The door opened and in stepped the doctor.

"Miss Barton, I see Francis is having some trouble. Has been like this for long?" Doctor Newman asked.

"Yes, he won't stop crying….I think he might have colic but I want to be sure." Natasha said, as the doctor got closer to them. It was then Francis started to fuss. The doctor moved backed and Francis settled back down. The doctor took a moment to compose himself. He moved closer. Natasha held Francis while the doctor check him over. When he was done went and wrote something on his chart.

Natasha made note of that. She would have to come back and make sure all the files for her children were taken. There couldn't be anything left to use against her family. Let's just say old habits die hard.

"It seems like your son is an empath."

"Really?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, right now he is okay. When I got near him the first time he felt my emotion. I realized what I was dealing with so I shielded my emotion from him. Since he is young he is quiet a tuned to you and his sister emotion." Doctor Newman said.

Natasha did not know how she was going to cope with her son being an empath. It meant now she would have to be extra careful where ever they go. Everyone had emotions. He was going to feel all the emotions around him. Francis didn't know how to shield himself from the emotion just yet.

"Okay. So he is just fine then?" Natasha asked the doctor who moved over to the counter in the room, which had pamphlets which were in hang pockets on the wall. He picked of a few of the pamphlets and walked back over to her side. He handed her the pamphlets.

"Yes, he is fine. If you just read the pamphlets I think both of you guys will be fine," Doctor Newman said.

"Thank you." Natasha said, as she got Francis back into his car seat and put the pamphlets in her purse. Then she headed out the door. She paid for the doctor's visit before she left.

* * *

Kara could tell there was something different in the air. There was another empath close by. Another empath was great, it wasn't the thing that was bothering her. It was this other thing which was bothering her. There was something wrong, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She was quiet happy about her life. She was on the run from her former employers. Her brother on the other hand she wasn't sure what had happened to him. The red tape they had to stop her from finding out the truth about her boyfriend was the straw which broke the camel back for her. She disappeared and had been safe from her former employers. It felt like she was going to get drawn back into the chaos her life was before her current life took place.

Kara wasn't happy knowing she was going to get sucked back into her old life. There was nothing she could do to stop it. Anything he did could sped up the process to get herself closer to her old life. Right now she had to watch over Victoria Barton.

Her last name had surprised her, but she let it go. After all there were a lot of people with Barton as a last name. Kara was very protective over Francis and Victoria. There were small and unable to defend themselves at this moment. She was going to protect them.

The door opened and in walked Natasha with Francis. It was thenKara knew Francis was the other empath.

"Natalia is everything okay with Francis?"

"Francis is fine. I just found out Francis is an empath. The doctor gave me pamphlets about empaths." Natasha said as she took out the pamphlets from her purse and lay them on the table.

"So that's why there was a slight shift in the air."

"What do you mean a slight shift in the air?" Natasha asked her. There had always been something she could not put a finger on with Kara. Natasha had a feeling she was about to get the answer now.

"The reason why I felt a slight change in the air is because I am also a empath. I was born an empathy, so was my brother." Kara admitted. Natasha never knew Kara had a brother. Natasha didn't know much about her family thanks to the red room. She did have a family, They both stayed cleared of those conversation. Natasha wanted to stay clear of it was no way she was going to re-hatched the past.

"Do you want to help me with him. Since I don't know much about empath," Natasha said.

"Sure."

Natasha looked at Francis who was now sleeping. Natasha was able to get him into his crib without him waking up. Kara had went to the kitchen and made tea for them. They both sat down at the table. Before either of them could say anything. There was a knock on the door. Natasha and Kara looked at one another. They both knew they weren't expecting guest.

Natasha went to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Agent Romanoff we need to talk," A voice said from the other end of the door. The voice was familiar but she couldn't place who it belonged to.

Natasha looked at Kara who had an eyebrow raised.

"They found me."

There was no use in trying to run, her children weren't going to be put at risk because she was wanted to leave quickly. Natasha unlocked the dead bolt and opened the door. Her mouth was agape to see him standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

There in the doorway stood Agent Phil Coulson, he stood there not moving a muscle. His face has a surprise look. Kara before anyone could move, she walked up to Phil and she slapped him. Phil's head turned to one side, then he looked at her.

"Jamie," Phil said. Before he knew it Jamie's lips were on his. Her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist. It was a couple of minutes before they broke apart.

"The slap was for the fact I thought you were dead . Plus all the red tape I would have to go through just to find out how you died. The kiss was for you being alive and finding me." Jamie said. Phil straightened up. He turned his attention to Natasha. He wanted to say more to Jamie, but business came first.

"Agent Romanoff you are a hard woman to find. We need you to come in."

"No." Natasha said.

"Natalia why is Phil calling you Agent Romanoff?" Jamie asked. Jamie looked over at her. Natasha gave Jamie an eyebrow raise.

"Why did Agent Coulson call you Jamie, Kara?" Natasha asked. Jamie on the other hand was now blushing. They both knew they had to tell the truth. Phil looked over at both of them for an explanation. Jamie decided to go first.

"My real name is Jasmine Barton. Jamie for short. I am an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., I left two years ago. My boyfriend here went on an undercover mission, which went sideway. They told me when I had asked he had been killed in action. They buried the information about his death with so much red tape, I wasn't able to get to it. It was the final straw for me. I disappeared ended up here. I have been living here for the past four years. Then I met you." Jamie told her.

"If you must know my real name is Natasha Romanoff. I am an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D also. My call sign is Black Widow. I am part of the team called The Avengers. It was a year and six months ago I left. It was right after they told me my partner died." Natasha sadly said.

"Who is her partner?" Jamie asked curiously as she looked at Phil.

"Hawkeye," Phil told her simply.

"My older brother, there's no way he's dead. I would have felt it." Jamie said.

"He's not dead. They capture him."

"Who are they?"

"ConTech."

"So Clint is not dead?"

"No, he isn't."

"Darn it. What's his last position?" Jamie asked, she wanted to know so she could figure out what they were up to.

"Sorry, but I have to bring Natasha in. When she's brief then she will go and get him back." Phil said then he turned to Jamie. "Are you sure you want to come out of hiding?"

"Phil you know better then to asked that question of me. You know if it involves family, I will do anything to help them. This is my older brother we're talking about. The brother who I am closest too. I will move heaven and earth to protect him. I will kick whoever butt who stands in my way of protecting him." Jamie told him.

"I know, just wanted to be sure you wanted to do it."

"I am sure."

"Okay, I have a Quinjet ready to go."

"You'll have to give us about ten minutes to get ready." Natasha told Phil.

"Can I ask why?"

"Jamie and I have to get the kids ready."

"Kids?" Phil asked, as he looked over at Jamie. His eyes asking her if they were her kids.

"Natasha's kids, not mine,"

"Okay, we better get a move on. Don't know how much more time Clint has." Phil said. Jamie moved over to two a diaper bags. She opened them to check if everything was packed. Natasha was by her side. She saw everything packed and ready to go.

It took them a few minutes, to get Francis and Victoria in their car seats without waking them up. Jasmine went into the bed room and came out with two backpack filled with the twins clothes, bottles, pacifiers, burp rags, diapers.

Natasha looked at her and smiled.

"I had a feeling something like this would come up, so I packed what I could before you got back. Not sure how long we are going for." Jamie said.

"Thank you, for doing all this."

"You're welcome. We are family now. Which means I have your back,"

"Let's go." Natasha said, as she grabbing her jacket from the closet. She put the backpack on, both of the straps were securely on her shoulders. Then the diaper bag went on one of her shoulder. When all that was finished she picked up Victoria car seat.

"You're not leaving me out of the action Phil." Jamie stated. Jamie did the same thing Natasha did with the backpack and diaper bag. The she grabbed Francis' car seat. Francis and Victoria were sleeping soundly.

Phil, Jamie and Natasha got into the car, after Natasha and Jamie buckled Francis and Victoria in their seat. They made their way to the airport.

The board the plane and headed for the Hellicarrier, which was near by sitting in a harbor close by. The harbor was only an hour away.

"The guys will be happy to see you." Phil told Natasha who sat across from him. Phil glanced over at Jamie every once in a while. He wanted to talk to her, but wasn't sure it was the right time for him have a conversation with her at the moment. His attention went back to Natasha as she spoke.

"Everyone's going to be surprise when I show up with these two little ones with me." Natasha said.

The rest of the ride was uneventful. Phil would have a talk with Jamie later. They landed on the flight deck. Natasha could see Fury, Thor, Bruce, Tony and Steve there were waiting for her to get off the plane.

Phil was the first to get off, Jamie was next then Natasha.

Everyone's eyes were not on her. They were on the two carseat which were being held by herself and Jamie.

"Who is she and who do they belong to?" Tony asked, as he pointed to Jamie. Then he pointed to the two carseat being held by them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Barton," Fury said

"Director," Jamie said. She knew they were going to be debrief as soon as this meet and greet was over. What she didn't know was what would happen afterward. She was going to help find her brother and Fury wasn't going to stop her from doing that.

With just the one word said, the rest of the Avengers looked at Fury. The questioned asked by Tony was momentarily forgotten.

"Barton, but isn't he capture?" Thor asked.

"I am his younger sister." Jamie told them. Thor, Bruce, Tony and Steve had a puzzle look on their faces. Jamie knew exactly why there were puzzled. "It's under classified in his file."

"So are the little ones yours?" Tony asked.

"Nope, but they are my nephew and niece."

Tony eyes widened a bit.

"The Hawk and Widow have kids?" Tony said in amazement.

"I thought The Red Room took away her ability to have children." Steve asked.

"Give it to Clint to prove them wrong." Natasha said, as she handed the carseat to Jamie, who took it. Soon the guys engulfed Natasha in a hug.

"Don't ever disappear like that again," Tony told her.

"You guys were fine without me."

"Doesn't mean we didn't miss you. We've just lost Hawkeye, then we lost you as well. It wasn't our finest week." Tony admitted to her.

"Wow we're uncles." Bruce said.

Fury cleared his throat.

"I think we needed to get Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton debriefed, so we can get Hawkeye back." Fury said, as the group stepped back from Natasha. Natasha took Victoria carseat back.

"Agent Baton you're quarters are still on the Hellicarrier. You and Agent Romanoff and the kids can stay there for now." Fury said. He turned around and went inside to the meeting room.

It took about ten minutes to get situated. Everyone meet in the meeting room. Natasha made sure the agent who would be taking care of her children knew how to take care of them. This was one worry she did not want to be worried about, it was on top of being worried about Clint. How was he going to be after all this, what has he been through. Would she be able to help him heal?

Every had taken their seat around the table. Jamie told the seat where her brother usually sat. Jamie after being away so long had her game face on. Since she disappeared from here first life. Her second life had her watching the movement of her brothers team.

"Okay this is what we know. The group ambushed him after he took out our target. We had a mole on the inside of our company, but an Agent by the codename Cheese had dealt with it." Nick said. Jamie looked over at Phil and raised an eyebrow. Phil shrugged. Jamie attention was back on Nick.

"So do we have a plan?" Jamie asked.

Nick looked at her, he hit a button which brought up a three dimension map of the area where Clint was being held.

"With you're ability you should be able to find your brother in no time."

"Sir, with all due respect, it has been a while since I use my ability." Jamie admitted to Nick.

"I am sure once you get close you will be able to sense your brother and get him out of there." Nick said. The others looked at Nick. They had no idea exactly what was going on.

"I have the ability to track other people, that's how S.H.I.E.L.D found some of the organization and criminals on the most wanted list." Jamie clarified.

"Okay,is the Quinjet ready to go?" Tony asked. He was ready to go.

"Yes," Nick said. The Avengers headed to the Quinjet. Phil stopped Jamie from following them. Jamie looked at him.

"Do you need something?" Jamie asked Phil.

"Be careful out there. I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again." Phil said, as she gave him a hug. Phil kissed her on the top of her head before he let her go. Jamie caught up with the others.

They got to Quintet and got settle in. The pilots took off and headed to the location where Clint was located at. It took them a little while before they got to the destination. Jamie concentrated on her brother. There was a lot she had to sort through. She hoped it didn't take a lot to find him, if it did she would spent on her ability to fight.

She focused on her brother, on his emotion. Without warning she grabbed her chest her. The pain she felt from her brother was intense.

Tony noticed Jamie expression on her face.

"Are you okay Jamie?"

"I'll be fine. My brother he's in a lot pain. I can feel it." Jamie said, as she took a couple of deep breath. She did not know the extent of how badly he was hurt.

"We are come up to the location. We are setting her down." Agent Noback said.

It was a few minutes before the Quinjet set down. Once they were down then the Avengers left. The Quinjet took off back to base.

* * *

Gloria was surprised that this man had lasted this long, she wanted to know the reason why he had lasted this long. There had to be something or someone who he held dear. She was going to find out who it was. She knew he was one of the one percent who have a special ability. It was very interesting in finding out why this young man held out.

It had been a year and half since he's been capture. Most people who have been capture by them has last only six month. Clint was a special case. He was still strong, she was going to find a way to break him, even if it was the last thing she did.

The cell she had him in wasn't all that clean. Gloria entered the cell and she walked over to Clint who sat as slumped against the far wall.  
"Now, Mr. Barton. We will see how long you last with this injection." Gloria said, as she emptied the syringe filled with purplish yellow stuff in it. It took about a minute before there was a reaction. Clint let out a scream of agony.


End file.
